Harry Potter's Godlike Powers
by Darth Demon2
Summary: Only way to describe it is to read it yourself it's a dark but not evil Harry story Rated M for a reason...you have been warned on hold for now
1. Blast to the Past revised

_Disclaimer: This is just an idea of mine and I don't want any money for it._

Chapter 1: A blast to the past

_Harry is running through the corridor in the Department of Mysteries trying to get to his godfather in time "Hurry up!", he yells at his group made up of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny; "Slow down a little Harry", Ron shouts back. Harry slows down just enough for them to catch up and says to them "We need to speed it up a little if we are going to save Sirius in time", "But we told you that he might not even be here and that it might be a trap", Hermione said; "I know that he is here because I saw him in the vision I had not 2 hours ago and he must not die, I just got him in my life not that long ago", Harry said sadly ………_

_---------------------------------------------_Scene Break_------------------------------------------------_

Harry woke up with a jolt from the same nightmare that he's had for 2 months now and he has not had a decent sleep since that fateful day he lost Sirius, his godfather, and the only person that truly cared about him. The will reading was today and he was not looking forward to it. Alas, it had to be done, so he grabbed the goblin portkey in his hand and it transported him to the room it will take place in. Harry noticed that Dumb-as-a-door was here as well as the Malfoys, Lestranges, Tonks, both Andromeda and Nymphadora, and Remus were there. The goblin that was leading the event asked, "Anyone have any questions about the proceedings?" Dumbledore stated "Why is Mr. Potter here, he is too young to be here and is in danger by leaving his relatives property."

"He is here because Sirius stated in his will that he is supposed to be present or your share will go to him" the goblin said with an air of boredom "any other questions?" they shook their heads "very well on with the will reading" the goblin grabbed a long piece of parchment and read "_I, Sirius Orion Black would like to say before I handing out my gold like an idiot would like to apologize for the abruptness off my demise but most likely it was unavoidable; anyways on with the will, I will leave 2 million galleons to my friend Remus Lupin, take them even if you don't want them 'cause they'll help you out in the long run, 4 million to my cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix and I hereby shatter their marriage contracts, 9 million to the Tonks family, grudgingly give Dumbledore 10 million galleons, and last but not least leave 927,895,659 galleons to my godson Harry J. Potter and give him title of Lord Black; the rest of this will is for Harry's ears only so everyone else in the room CLEAR OUT!, _they did and the only person left in the room was Harry, _alright now since everyone else is gone I left you 6 potions that will boost your mental and physical body; they can go in any order except for the last (hint the word LAST) one: the first in line is a nutrition potion that will make your body the way it would if you were sent to a proper family, the second will enhance your learning abilities to the point of mesmerizing everything you hear or read (real useful in History of Magic), the third will increase your agility 10-fold, the fourth one increases your magical reserves 200-fold, the fifth one allows you to do magic outside of school ,and finally the last one will increase your magical power 5000-fold SO TAKE THIS LAST OR IT WILL KILL YOU! _

_Signed,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Harry stared in absolute shock, he was not by any means aware of the potions in the will, all he knew was the amount of money he would receive due to a hint by Lupin, but something that made him a god in everyway but in name, that's what surprised him. A thought just occurred to him Just imagine the new possibilities of my soon to be newfound power. Harry asked the goblin in charge "How much money do I have now?" "About 965,681,364,689 galleons and an interesting fact that you are also Gryffindor's heir as well," the goblin responded; Harry's jaw dropped quite comically at that piece of info.

"How am I his heir and why was this kept from me?" asked a truly shocked Harry, "Well his one and only daughter married Jonathan Potter who is more known as Merlin," stated the goblin "so you are also his heir as well, as to why you were never informed is all Dumbledore's fault" Harry's jaw almost hit the center of the Earth with that extra fact then the goblin's second comment heavily angered him.

Dumbledore will pay for this and he'll wish he was never born "Can I get all the money put into a vault gem so when I get the chance I'll put it in a real vault later," Harry said; "Certainly Mr. Potter it will be done now," "Well I ought to take those potions and the gem back to my house to take them so maybe I'll see you around Mr. (looks at name tag) Grimdollar," Harry said curtly, "Here take this portkey back," Grimdollar said. So Harry took it and appeared in his room a split-second later and the portkey went back without a sound, he looked at the potions a moment before drinking them one by one (and waiting for their effects to wear off) until he got to the power raising potion and when he finished it he knew why he had to take it last, never before had he felt such pain, it made the Crutacius Curse feel like a minor tickling charm, Harry soon passed out from the pain.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling great, but the feeling soured somewhat when Vernon busted the door down looking really drunk and pissed off yelling "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BOY FOR WAKING US UP IN MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT!" and he started running towards him and all Harry did was whip out his wand and mutter darkly "_Crucio_" Vernon fell instantly in enormous pain and was killed by it 3 seconds later; Harry blinked "Wow…that's…wow," he was astonished by the amount of power he put into that curse "I think I should have some fun with Petunia and Dudley before I go to the Weaslys," Harry muttered evilly.

Harry went downstairs with his wand in hand turned the corner and went into the kitchen were he found them at the table, "Time for my 'dues' to be 'payed'," Harry said as he pointed his wand at Petunia and muttered "_octalian odentis_" a brown bolt of energy shot out and started to incinerate her from the inside out making her scream loudly in pain, then he pointed his wand at Dudley and banished him out the door with a flick of his wand then ran outside and with a flick of his he wand again he casted "_wingardium_ _leviosa_" and levitated Dudley to the height 52,840 ft (10 miles) when he got to that mark he canceled the spell sending Dudley to his doom; Harry could hear him screaming till he had enough and silenced him; when he landed Dudley made quite a crater in the ground and leaving a bloody one at that, Harry walked over to the impact zone and winced "Damn that's a bloody mess" Harry said.

Then he realized he was only in his briefs, so he ran like a bat fresh out of hell to his house and quickly went inside and got something to wear, but as he was searching for his robes he noticed his body for the first time, his muscles were much more noticeable than before and he was nowhere near as skinny as he was yesterday, Oh no, the fan girls will go nuts if they see this Harry thought dismally think of the brightside if you fight Malfoy now he'll be out cold in a few blows was a more cheerful thought.

Now that Harry was fully clothed and had shrunk his trunk after putting the vault gem inside, he went outside to the park he first called the Knight Bus, but right as he got there, 20 Death Eaters ambushed him "**_PORTEGO SHIELDUS MAXIMUS_**" Harry shouted just as they all sent the killing curse at him, all 20 AKs impacted on the shield and did not affect the shield at all, the they all focused them at one spot and shattered it and the battle began in earnest when Harry decaped 4 with a strong severing charm while dodging curses left, right, and center then blasting 10 away when he shouted "**_REDUCTO MAXIMUS_**" then one shot a spell that made him blackout.

When Harry woke up he noticed he was in the same spot he was before he was knocked out by an unknown spell; Might as well get up he thought, so he did and that was when a beautiful red-headed girl stepped from a path he didn't notice before and she jumped in fright saying "What are you doing here, my sister better not have told that lie or you will regret it" "What lie, that you're a slut or a witch" Harry smirked when he said the witch part because that was when he realized who she was, "How did you know I was a witch" she asked suspiciously, "Well that wand you have in your right sleeve is sticking out like a sore thumb" Harry chuckled, indeed it was so she hurriedly put the wand back in the sleeve and asked "How do you know about wands, are you a wizard or a well informed muggle?"

"I am a wizard and a powerful one at that" Harry said lightly "What is your name by the way?" he asked, "Oh how rude of me, my name is Lily Evans and I'm 15 years old" Lily said, "Nice to meet you Lily my name is Harry Riddle" he said Riddle because did not want to make his real name known just yet and it would good old Voldemort a headache to find out that his rival is related to him and possibly give the future Voldemort a heart attack.

"I read the name Riddle somewhere but…oh now I remember a Tom M. Riddle has a Special Services Award at Hogwarts, in fact you look a lot like a certain pain in the ass James Potter, you wouldn't happen to be related to him would you?" Lily asked, "No I am not aware of being related to any Potters so it must be a coincidence" Harry said evasively "you do know Lily that you're rambling to a complete stranger don't you?," Lily blushed a deep red at that and said "Sorry" and turned to go back down the path, but Harry said, "Wait don't go I'm not mad at you for rambling at all, in fact it's rather refreshing talking to you, where do you live anyway?," Lily turned around at that and asked deeply suspicious, "Why do you want to know, you're not a Death Eater are you?," "No I'm not a Death Eater, look," Harry showed her his forearms, "So you have arms now where's your proof," Harry mentally kicked himself in the ass, he took for granted the thought that she would know about the Dark Mark, so without hesitation he pointed his wand at her and said, "_Expeliarmus_" and "_Perficlus Totalus_" he caught her wand and then said the counter-jinx for the latter spell, "What was that for?" she asked, "If I was a death Eater I wouldn't have countered the jinx, instead I would take you to a hideout and rape you," Harry said, "Happy now?" "Well when you put it that way, yes," Lily said sullenly.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay at your house because right now I have no place to stay, if you don't want me to then I'll just find a room at The Leaky Cauldron, so do you want me to and don't say that your sister would scare me off 'cause I'm not that easily intimidated" Harry said.

Lily just had an idea, "You can stay at my house because I do need someone to fend off that perverted pig of a fiancée my sister has, even though he is engaged he still feels up on me from time to time," she said the last remark sourly, "He does, now with me there you will have nothing to worry about," Harry said with an evil smile and Lily had the same smile on her face.

As they were walking back to Lily's house, Lily was wondering why her poldumency was telling her to trust him, he did seem to be a trustworthy guy and while Lily knew she could trust him, she also knew he had a major secret that he would not reveille yet, but he probably would in the future.

Lily asked, "Where are you from Harry?" "America," Harry smoothly replied, "Well here we are Harry, you better stand in the shadows so you can give them a proper scare, okay," Lily said.

Harry just grinned; Lily then went to the door and knocked, Petunia answered the door, "Vernon the FREAK is here!" Petunia shrieks, Vernon came barreling down the stairs, "We told not to come back till tonight," Vernon said right before he attempted to backhand her, the reason he failed was due to the fact that Harry made his appearance just then and shattered Vernon's whole arm when he intercepted the blow with a well-aimed shattering curse, Vernon jumped back so fast in shock that he tripped over his fiancée and cracked his head on the corner of a coffee table which split his head open and knocked him out in the process, Petunia screamed at the sight of Harry and the blood and promptly passed out in fright.

Lily gulped, "Remind me to never, ever piss you off," "Oh you don't have to worry, just everyone else," Harry said dryly, "and the person that needs to worry the most is Voldemort and the reason why he should never cross me is because I am the only one strong enough to kill him," "I thought Dumbledore was the one he was afraid of," Lily said, "Oh he is it's just I will be the one to make him piss himself in fear when he sees me, anyways it's getting late so lets hit the sack and leave early in the morning before they wake up and call the cops on us," Harry commented lightly.

So they went up to Lily's room and Harry noticed there was only one bed and the room was small, "No problem," Harry said as he enlarged the room with a swish of his wand and conjured a four-poster bed for himself and transfigured her bed into one as well, "Thanks" Lily said gratefully, "Just to let you know Harry, I sleep without clothes on," "Okay, I won't look over there then, and no that's not because you're ugly either, just common courtesy," Harry said, "That thought didn't even cross my mind, well goodnight Harry," Lily said, "Night Lily".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Love it, Hate it, suggestions? Plz review

A/N: sorry about the no paragraphs


	2. A New Chance at Life

_Disclaimer: This is just an idea of mine and I don't want any money for it._

Chapter 2: A New Chance at Life

Harry woke up and saw that Lily looked peaceful sleeping on her bed, he thought that it would be a crime against nature to wake her up right now; Harry immediately got up and changed into some clean clothes that were in his trunk and proceeded to go downstairs and make breakfast for him and Lily.

Harry passed by a still unconscious Vernon and Petunia on his way to the kitchen, he noticed that they were in the same position he left them in and ignored them completely; Harry light the oven with an absentminded wave of his wand and with a flick of the said object he conjured a frying pan, then some bacon, sausage, and eggs.

Lily woke up to the smell of a well-cooked breakfast and went downstairs and felt her jaw go slack at the sight of a breakfast of truly epic proportions, the amount of food rivaled that of Hogwarts and it vastly surprised her when she noticed that Harry just turn off the oven with a flick of his wand.

Harry smiled when he saw Lily's astonished look and said, "If you don't eat soon the food will get cold," Lily snapped out of her daze and sat down quickly, Lily asked Harry, "How are you able to use magic while you're underage?" "That's a secret I have to keep until I speak to Dumbledore about something, then I can tell you everything that I have not told you from yesterday to that day I talk to Dumbledore," Harry promised her.

Harry told Lily that he had to go to Gringotts to create an account here because State gold was worthless in England unless it was transferred into an existing account, so Harry then went upstairs, opened his trunk and grabbed the money gem, and then went outside with Lily in tow.

Harry conjured up a Pontiac GTO and got in, when he noticed Lily was staring at the car he told her, "Stop gaping at the car and get in or I'll leave you here with your sister and the perverted whale," Lily laughed at that last comment and got in the car then she shut up and looked at Harry in absolute terror, "You wouldn't do that to me would you?" she asked with fear literally dripping from each word, "If you had stayed there for another minute I would have."

They rode in an awkward silence until Harry turned the radio to the rock channel and almost immediately Hinder's song 'Lips of an Angel' started playing, Harry's eyes went wide when he heard it 'cause this song or group does NOT exist yet; Harry hastily told Lily, "I'm shocked that this car can pick up the radio transmissions from America," at her puzzled look.

As they listened to the song, Harry noticed that Lily was humming to the lyrics, "Like the song Lils," Harry asked, Lily jumped at the use of the nickname James always called her, "How do you know that name?" she asked suspiciously, "I just made it up and, uh, who else calls you that?" Harry quickly replied, "James Potter," Lily said with disgust, "and yes I do like this song," she added with a smile.

When that awesome song ended, they coasted to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Lily went inside to go to Diagon Alley, they walked up to Gringotts with no trouble until they just about entered, "Hey Lils wait up," someone behind them shouted, they both turned around and Lily swore nastily enough it would have made a hardened auror blush.

Sure enough, it was none other than the Marauders, Harry smiled at three of them and glared daggers at Pettigrew; "Who are you?" James asked, "The name is Harry Riddle and Lily here told me some rather 'interesting' stories about you four or should I say three pranksters," Harry replied with a laugh.

Sirius said, "Okay what the hell, you and James look just alike except for the eyes and they look like Lily's eyes," Harry glared at Sirius saying, "We will have this discussion later Sirius Orion Black, but right now I have some business to take care of so shut up and wait here," and with that he turned and walked up to nearest free goblin leaving a pale-faced Sirius behind.

Harry took out the gem and put it onto the counter saying, "I'd like to open an account," the goblin snatched the gem and sneered, "Now why would a young pup like you want to start a new account," "Scan it and see for yourself," was Harry's reply; the goblin did a gobsmacked expression was plastered on his face, Harry leaned in and whispered, "You must keep this a secret, my life depends on it," "You have my word on it Mr. Riddle, or should I say Mr. Potter-who-has-yet-to-be-born," the goblin whispered back.

It took Harry all of hi mental willpower and then some to not appear gobsmacked at that last comment, How in the seven levels of hell did he know that Harry thought numbly, shaking his head he walked back to Lily and the Marauders, and he noticed that James and Lily standing side by side, "You two look like such a good couple right now, so good in fact I can see both of you going out with each other," Harry said grinning.

"He's right you know," Remus said and Sirius nodded, "Hey do you guys want to go to a dance club that has a bar in it?" Harry asked, the Marauders immediately said, "Hell yeah," while Lily just nodded; as they piled in the car Harry started thinking, I am going to make sure my parents survive the encounter with Voldemort hopefully altering my lifestyle in the future. 

They cruised around for a few hours before James asked, "What is this car running on, the gas gauge hasn't gone down an inch?" "I conjured this car and it's running on magic…not ours, it runs on the dark magic that resides on this land and the exhaust replaces it with light magic," Harry replied; the others were stunned speechless at his reply for they had never heard of such a feat.

Two hours later, they found a good dance club/bar in the middle of muggle hell and they went inside; Harry and James walked up to the bartender after telling the other four to find a table, Harry said, "five pints of whiskey, an apple martini, and no questions asked," "Identification is needed for that amount of alcohol," the barman commanded.

Before James could react, Harry pulled out a two thousand pound note saying, "Is this enough ID for ya," judging by the barman's greedy look, it was, "Who are you? Oh right this is on the house my friends, have a good day," Harry and James made it to their table just as they busted out in laughter, James recovered before Harry did and told the others what happened and Sirius was just rolling on the floor holding his sides because he was laughing so hard, the Lily, Remus, and Peter were just laughing and shaking their heads at what Harry did.

Then right just then an explosion ripped through the building…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't kill due to the cliffy there plz… Oh and in this fic Harry and Lily are in a brother/sister kind of relationship.

TBC

Love it, Hate it, suggestions? Plz review


	3. A Battle to Remember

_Disclaimer: This is just an idea of mine and I don't want any money for it._

Chapter 3: A Battle to Remember

Then right just then an explosion ripped through the building startling everyone, Harry immediately flipped the table to its side and drew his wand beckoning the others to do the same. Twenty Death Eaters then made their appearance four seconds later and rounded up the muggles as soon as they came in, stunning all those who resisted.

As soon as they were finished, Voldemort himself entered the scene, "How many do you have here Macnair," Voldemort demanded, said DE ran up and reported, "Eighty milord, can we have a bit of fun with them before you kill them, sir?" "Normally I would kill you for your arrogance, but since there are a high number here, why not."

Then Voldemort immediately made a shield just as Macnair's head flew of off his shoulders making a two foot fountain of blood rise into the air, "I'm impressed Tom that you saved yourself in time, but then I should expect it coming from a half-blood bastard such as yourself," Harry said smiling evilly.

Lily and the others stared at Harry in shock, and all he said was, "Watch my back 'cause the DE's will attack me when given the chance, oh and whatever you see me do, please don't think bad about me," they could only nod at the tone of his voice so they stayed behind as Harry as he moved ten steps towards the Dark Lord, Voldemort shouted, "MY NAME IS NOT TOM, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT," "Don't make me laugh, your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I Am Lord Voldemort is just an anagram of it," Harry said with a smirk, now Voldemort was really pissed off and had shouted, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA_**," Harry merely said, "_Accio_ Death Eater," and a random DE flew into the path of the killing curse further angering the Dark Lord.

Harry said in parseltongue, "_It is pointless to fight me Tom for you can't defeat me_," Voldemort nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard those words, "_So you know the_ _sacred tongue of Slytherin_," Voldemort replied slightly unnerved by the fact, "_How can we not for we are related by blood_," Harry lied with a smirk, "_If that's true_ _then what is your name_?" Voldemort hissed menacingly, "_My name is Harry Riddle and I_ _am your beloved cousin_," Harry replied with an evil grin.

Voldemort stared in complete and utter astonishment much to Harry's amusement, and then Harry murmured, "_Diffindo_," completely catching Voldemort off guard with the basic severing charm, however it had a desired effect when it passed right through the shield(A/N: the one he put up earlier) and sliced Voldemort's left arm off at the elbow, Voldemort stared in stunned horror at the stump of his arm for three seconds before he stopped the blood flow at that area, but not before there was a two foot pool of blood was at his feet.

Lily thought she was going to be sick, but was awed at the same time; here was the same boy who was just laughing and having a good time not ten minutes ago and here he was dueling with the Dark Lord as if it was a favorite pastime of his, she shuddered and thought, Never ever piss off Harry Riddle or suffer the consequences. James and the others had the same thought running through their heads.

Voldemort snarled, "Kill his friends and leave this fool to me," he commanded to his men, "**_Othirtis Protegus Maximus_**," Harry said pointing his wand at Lily and the others encasing them in an impenetrable dome(due to his power), Harry had a smirk on his face as the DEs had ALL of their killing curses sent right back to sender, only the most agile ones dodged their own curses in time just to get mowed down by a hail of stunners sent Lily and Co. and the arriving aurors who were, as usual, thirty minutes late to the scene, but they stopped when they saw Voldemort missing half a limb.

A drunk muggle who had enough sitting on the sidelines drew a 9 MM from a hidden holster, shot at Voldemort only to have him put up a shield, and send a silent curse at him witch disintegrated the hapless fool, Harry on the other hand summoned the pistol and shot at him until the clip was empty, out of the seven bullets he fired, only two bullets pierced the shield and nailed Voldemort right in the left leg, causing him to wince in pain, Voldemort quickly conjured a thick marble pillar and hide behind it as he banished the bullets and healed his leg the best he could without using potions.

Harry let him heal his leg, and then he shouted, "**_REDUCTO MAXIMUS_**," obliterating Voldemort's pillar like it was made out of cotton, Voldemort shouted, "_Anniltus_ _Extremil_," "_Repelio_," Harry countered, sending the Dark Lord's hex right back at him; Voldemort duck as fast as his pained body would allow, "Ready to surrender and live out your life in Azkaban or do I have to kill you?" Harry asked stalling for time while he thought of another powerful spell to use, "I will never surrender, and YOU can never kill me, you half-breed bitch," Voldemort snarled right before he waved his wand in a complex pattern catching Harry off guard with the same spell, Harry noticed belatedly, that a DE used on Hermione in _his_ time.

The curse caught Harry right on his stomach as he tried to dodge it; Harry fought off the effects as he fell to his knees, Harry dimly heard Lily scream and that's when something weird happened to Harry: some kind of power rose in Harry that never happened before, Harry realized that his body had naturally sealed of most of his power and now the dam had shattered when his natural instinct to protect people kicked in; Harry rose to his feet and looked Voldemort dead in the eye whispering in a cold and ominous tone, causing all to shudder, "You're going to regret doing that you foolish imbecile, you have awakened my true power that none can rival, _Crucio_," Voldemort's eye's widened in shock when he felt Harry's curse, then he collapsed screaming in an unearthly tone wanting to die even though he couldn't because of his Horcuxes keeping him alive,(A/N: but Harry doesn't know that…we do) Harry was amused and horrified at this new power rising inside him. Harry kept the curse on Voldemort for six full minutes, enough to drive any _normal_ man into insanity, Harry finally lifted the curse and fully healed Voldemort, all the way down to his missing limb, "Thanks for the warm up Tom, now let the real fight begin," Harry said laughing.

Voldemort did not reply, instead he sent curse after curse, hex after hex, so on and so forth, Harry meanwhile was just conjuring objects, summoning DEs, furniture, and putting up simple shields with minimal effort, and Harry just yawned with his left hand surprising and awing everybody, except, of course, Voldemort who was just annoyed. Harry, having enough of this fight, decided to end it for now by simply banishing Voldemort to the opposite side of the Earth, Harry then turned to Lily and Co. saying, "Lets get outta here before they recover," pointing to the aurors while he made a portkey out of a broken chair. They grabbed hold of it and went to Lily's house, immediately after they left Dumbledore came walking in, "Can someone tell just what happened here?" he asked no one in particular, "The only thing I can truly recall is the good guy's name," a drunk muggle who looked like he just woke up replied, "What was his name," Dumbledore said, "I believe he said it was Harry Riddle," the muggle said. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and immediately apparated back to his office to begin researching the Riddle family tree.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's a bit late but I was working on my other story as well so R&R

TBC

Love it, Hate it, suggestions? Plz review


End file.
